I plan to conduct research on the medical history of the Gold Coast (modern Ghana) from 1900 to 1957, the period of British colonial rule in this region of West Africa. The changing incidence and severity of various diseases will be described and the effects of medical care, preventive measures, and economic, social, and transportation developments on morbidity and mortality will be analyzed. The major sources for this study will be archival materials in Britain and Ghana and published medical literature.